Bent
by ame to ai
Summary: Bagai kemunculan iblis di sudut nirwana yang mengusik kedamaian, kenginan kejam untuk memiliki yang selama ini Sasuke kubur dalam-dalam di sudut hatinya menyeruak. One-shot. AU. NaruSasuFem. Maybe OOC. Rated M just for safe.


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the clever guy, Masashi Kishimoto

Ame to ai's note: There is no implisit mature content in this fic. Tapi, mungkin akhir cerita ini bikin alis para readers berkerut, maaf. Sebelum ada reader lagi yg merasa disesatkan, just press the back button please.

* * *

BRUAKK!

Ribuan kunang-kunang menghiasi penglihatannya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelap. Tubuh Naruto terhuyung-huyung ke belakang setelah menerima pukulan pertama di wajahnya dari salah satu pria itu. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut hebat bagai hendak pecah, belum sempat ia membuka mata maupun memulihkan diri tiba-tiba sebuah tinju sudah menohok ulu hatinya. Walau kedua kaki masih menopang tubuhnya, tapi badannya sudah membungkuk seperti udang.

Untuk sesaat ia tidak dapat bernafas, dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Berbekal harga diri yang masih dimiliki, ia mencoba untuk menegakkan tubuhnya. Tapi apa daya, kehidupan nyata tidaklah seperti film yang ia tonton, tidak mungkin baginya meluruskan tubuh saat rasa sakit seperti itu melingkupi. Kedua tungkai kakinya menyerah ketika satu pukulan lagi mendarat di perutnya, itu cukup untuk membuatnya tak berdaya selama beberapa menit di tanah.

Para penganiayanya tidak puas walau melihat Naruto memeluk dirinya sendiri dalam penderitaan. Sebuah kaki yang dibalut sepatu bersol tebal menendang punggungnya dengan keras, Naruto terjungkal ke depan. Kepala bersurai pirang pendek itu membentur tanah. Tawa kejam terdengar dari keempat pria yang mengerubunginya.

"Jauhi dia atau kau akan mati di tanganku!" suara Uchiha Hiroshi terdengar, satu-satunya yang ia kenali dari semua pria pengecut itu.

Naruto membuka kedua matanya, melalui sudut matanya, ia menatap pria itu dengan pandangan benci.

"Turuti dia bila kau masih ingin hidup" saran laki-laki yang memakai masker hitam berambut panjang.

Mereka tidak punya hak memerintahnya untuk menjauhi wanita yang ia kagumi.

"Sampah sepertimu bahkan tidak pantas untuk berteman dengan seorang Uchiha!" suara Hiroshi berat dengan penghinaan. Pria yang ia kenal sebagai mantan tunangan Uchiha Sasuke, gadis yang paling ia sayangi.

Tidak terima diremehkan seperti itu Naruto perlahan bangkit dari tanah, "sebutan itu lebih cocok untukmu, kaulah yang sampah karena telah melukai hati Sa-".

DUAK!

Besi yang berkarat menguasai indera penciuman dan perasanya, setelah sebuah kaki mendarat tanpa ampun di wajahnya. Cairan merah mengalir dari hidungnya yang patah, liur yang bercampur darah dari bagian dalam pipinya yang robek mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Naruto tergolek lemah di tanah, tubuhnya yang tertelungkup hanya bergerak sedikit tatkala kaki-kaki kasar itu berebut untuk menginjak maupun menendangnya.

Kedua matanya terpejam. Ingin bangkit tapi tak memiliki tenaga, ingin melawan tapi ia sungguh tak berdaya. Sama tak berdayanya ia melawan kehendak hati. Ia telah terjatuh dengan cepat pada gadis itu, Sasuke, gadis yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak ia berstatus mahasiswa di salah satu universitas di Konoha. Entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana gadis itu menjadi titik poros hidupnya. Terdengar gila memang, tapi itu benar.

Semua yang ia idamkan hanyalah hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan gadis itu. Ingin sekali ia menorehkan rona di wajah cantik Sasuke yang hampir selalu memasang tampang dingin. Sebuah senyum ingin ia ukir di bibir sempurna yang melengkapi rupa Uchiha itu yang hanya mengeluarkan kata-kata yang penting bila tidak pedas maupun tajam. Tapi tak ada satupun yang ingin dirubahnya, ia menyukai gadis itu secara keseluruhan. Alasannya sederhana, karena hati tak dapat memilih.

Otaknya yang cerdas tidak serta-merta membuat Sasuke menjadi orang yang memiliki toleransi tinggi pada sekelilingnya, tidak pula pada perasaannya sendiri. Gadis itu tetap terlihat tak terjangkau dibalik harga diri sebagai seorang Uchiha. Tapi ia tahu, Sasuke, pewaris klan terkenal itu merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Tak perduli bila egonya yang tinggi tidak mau mengakui hal itu. Tapi ia tahu, Naruto selalu tahu.

Mengabaikan kaki-kaki yang semakin beringas menghantam tubuhnya, sudut-sudut bibir Naruto terangkat untuk beberapa detik saat ia membayangkan senyum manis gadis itu diatas kulit pucatnya yang sehalus pualam, rambut panjangnya terlihat lembut. Ingin sekali ia membelai tirai hitam kelam itu yang pekat, sepekat malam, persis seperti kegelapan yang melingkupinya saat ini.

Setelah Naruto pingsan barulah para pengeroyok itu berhenti menghadiahkannya tendangan. Seperti kedatangan mereka yang tiba-tiba, kepergian mereka pun cepat dan tanpa suara, meninggalkan Naruto terkapar di lorong kotor di sudut kota Konoha yang kumuh.

~.

 _Emerald_. Yang pertama dilihat Naruto di pagi hari setelah kejadian itu adalah permata hijau indah yang diselimuti kesedihan. Mengacuhkan rasa setengah melayang setengah tenggelam saat bangun tidur, dengan enggan ia berusaha bangkit dari ranjang.

Sakura menahan bahunya "Tetaplah berbaring Naruto".

Naruto tak mengindahkan seruan sahabatnya itu, ia menyibak selimut tipis yang dikenakannya lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. Keputusan yang dengan cepat ia sesali, kepalanya seakan berputar, perutnya terasa seperti diaduk-aduk dengan kekuatan hebat. Tapi itu tidak seberapa bila dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya karena pengeroyokan itu. Seluruh wajahnya berkerut di tengah, reaksi alami atas semua rasa tidak menyenangkan yang menyelimutinya.

"Mengapa kau kesini?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa kan aku mengunjungi temanku yang sudah berminggu-minggu tidak memberi kabar. Lagipula, aku tahu kau tidak akan keberatan aku masuk ke apartemenmu ini bila kau masih menyimpan kuncinya di bawah pot seperti dulu" ujar Sakura panjang lebar, berusaha terdengar santai.

Hanya keheningan yang menjadi jawaban.

"Aku menghawatirkanmu Naruto" suaranya merendah, seluruh kepura-puraannya runtuh. "Dan firasatku ternyata benar" ucapnya lirih.

Iris hijau itu meneliti temannya sejak kecil, mata kanannya menyipit karena lebam, luka lecet kini menghiasi pipi kirinya, wajah Naruto bengkak di beberapa tempat, besok pasti banyak warna biru keunguan yang menodai wajah sahabatnya itu. Pandangan Sakura beralih ke dada tempat tangan kanan Naruto bersemayam sejak tadi.

Tanpa memandang gadis itu Naruto berkata, "lebih baik kau segera pulang, aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu Sakura".

Hatinya sakit saat melihat sahabatnya yang selalu menjadi pusat kebisingan itu kini berubah murung, ini bukan Naruto yang dikenalnya. "Kau harus segera memeriksa luka-lukamu itu" bujuknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" sanggahnya.

Hanya surai pirang itu yang dilihat Sakura, sahabatnya terus menunduk untuk menghindari tatapannya. "Itu yang selalu kau katakan padaku sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi itu semua itu bohong! Bahkan dengan tubuh babak-belur separah ini pun kau tetap menyangkalnya. Kau tidak baik-baik saja Naruto! Tidak sejak kau semakin dekat dengan perempuan Uchiha itu! Ia tidak baik untukmu, aku tahu itu sejak dulu!".

Sakura berkata cepat seakan tanpa jeda, nadanya meningkat saat emosinya meninggi. Ia melepaskan semua beban yang selama ini mengganjal hatinya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Secepat ia merasa lega melontarkan isi hatinya, secepat itu pula ia menyesali kata-katanya karena ia tahu hati sahabatnya akan terlukai oleh apa yang ia katakan barusan.

"Ma-maaf" gumamnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto mengangkat wajah untuk menatapnya "tidak apa-apa Sakura. Mungkin kau benar".

"Naruto...".

Suasana senyap itu dipenuhi kecanggungan. Lagi-lagi Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Kurasa kau benar-benar harus ke rumah sakit Naruto, aku takut kau menderita luka dalam atau hal buruk lainnya" berulang kali gadis cantik itu membujuk hingga memaksanya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, tapi sebanyak itu pula Naruto menolak dengan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa dan luka yang di deritanya akan segera sembuh esok.

Tentu saja sikap keras kepala Naruto tidak dapat mengurangi kekhawatiran gadis itu. "Bila kau masih tetap menolak maka ijinkan aku merawat lukamu" ucap Sakura tegas, ia tak menyisakan ruang untuk penolakan. Setelah Naruto mengangguk kecil tanda menyerah, barulah Sakura merawat luka-lukanya.

"Cepatlah sembuh! Kau tidak akan bisa bekerja dengan wajah seperti itu" ujar Sakura, tangannya tak berhenti bergerak. Dengan tepukan lembut ia membersihkan luka lecet maupun gurat dengan kapas yang sebelumnya sudah dicelupkan ke dalam campuran air dan cairan desinfektan.

"Aku tak lagi bekerja disana".

Gadis itu mendengus, "bahkan mereka, para Uchiha, berhasil membuatmu dipecat setelah bertahun-tahun mengabdi di perusahaan itu" tak dapat dipungkiri, ada kebencian di suaranya.

"Aku akan mencari pekerjaan sampingan yang lebih baik" sejujurnya Naruto sendiripun ragu ada pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari yang ia miliki saat itu. Tak mudah pula mencari lingkungan kerja yang nyaman tapi, ia harus menemukan satu bila tidak tentu saja kuliahnya terputus di tengah jalan.

Dengan penuh ketelitian Sakura mengoleskan gel khusus untuk lebam yang kebetulan tersedia di kotak P3K.

Mengambil kesimpulan dari luka yang di derita sahabatnya, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Berapa orang yang menyerangmu?".

Setelah diam beberapa lama akhirnya Naruto membuka mulut "empat".

Mendengar itu, tanpa sadar tangannya mencengkram kuat botol desinfektan yang ada di genggamannya. "Para pria brengsek yang pengecut!" umpat Sakura.

Kemudian, keduanya dibalut kesunyian untuk waktu yang lama.

Naruto begitu beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Sakura, namun satu yang tak ia sukai adalah tatapan gadis itu padanya. Setiap bola hijau itu terpaku pada luka yang ia miliki, sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke bawah dan mata Sakura memancarkan rasa kasihan.

Tentu saja ia benci keadaannya, tapi yang paling ia benci adalah dikasihani seseorang. Meski begitu, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan sikap sahabatnya itu. Bila ada sosok yang paling dekat seperti keluarga baginya, maka itu adalah Sakura.

Setelah semua luka telah terbalut oleh perban, gadis itu menarik diri dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Sebagai respons, ia memberikan senyum lebar optimisnya pada Sakura walau dengan itu perih di wajahnya semakin terasa menyiksa.

"Hapus senyum bodoh itu dari wajahmu!" perintah sang gadis dengan suara parau karena menahan tangis.

Senyum itu tak hilang dari wajah Naruto, ia berkata dengan penuh syukur. "Terima kasih, Sakura".

Gadis musim semi itu tak lagi dapat menahan kesedihannya. Ia memeluk sahabatnya kuat-kuat, begitu erat hingga lebam di dada Naruto terasa sakit. Bagian bahu kaos putih yang Naruto kenakan basah oleh air matanya. Namun, pemillik iris biru cerah itu hanya tenggelam dalam diam.

Setelah tangisnya mereda, Sakura menarik diri untuk menatap sahabatnya. Mulutnya sudah hendak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang dapat meringankan hati sahabatnya tapi panggilan pekerjaan sebagai bidan melalui ponselnya tak dapat diabaikannya begitu saja. "Naruto, maaf, aku harus...".

"Aku mengerti, pergilah Sakura".

Gadis itu mengusap pipinya yang basah dengan jari-jari lentiknya, "jaga dirimu!" suaranya terdengar goyah, sisa tangis. "Setelah jam kerjaku selesai aku akan kesini lagi" janjinya.

Setelah sosok merah muda itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Naruto dapat melepaskan kepura-purannya sebagai sosok yang kuat dan membiarkan dirinya yang lemah mengambil alih. Yang paling ia inginkan untuk saat itu adalah kesendirian, walau hal itu dapat membuatnya kembali terpuruk dalam kesedihan. Bukan kali pertama ia memeluk kesengsaraan dalam hidupnya.

Dikala hanya ada satu nyawa di dalam ruangan itu, berbagai pikiran buruk tentang diri sendiri mulai merajai benaknya. Membenci diri sendiri tak lagi terhindarkan bila keberadaannya sejak lahir memang hal yang tak diinginkan. Naruto yang yatim piatu, adalah anak yang terbuang.

Mungkin kedua orang tuanya sejak semula sudah tahu bahwa ia akan tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang berbeda dengan sekitarnya? _Berbeda, persetan dengan perbedaan!_ Umpatnya dalam hati. Apa yang terlintas di benaknya itu kian memperuncing pikiran buruknya, ia muak akan kenyataan yang masih menjunjung tinggi perbedaaan status dan berbagai macam hal yang berkaitan dengan kepalsuan busuk lainnya.

Kenyataan tidak pernah menjadi teman baiknya. Sejak kecil, hanya kesendirian yang setia menemaninya. Tapi ia selalu berhasil memasang topeng cerianya dan mengabaikan tatapan merendahkan orang di sekelilingnya. Tanpa lelah ia membuat onar, tapi itu berakhir saat ia terpaut pada persahabatan berwujud rivalitas dengan Sasuke.

Namun, mengingat Sasuke hanya meninggalkan rasa pahit di hatinya karena dengan itu muncul banyak pengandaian yang menyesakkan dada. Andai saja hatinya tidak terenggut oleh gadis itu, mungkin ia masih akan berdiri di dalam barisan masyarakat homogen.

Tapi tidak, ia tidak menyesalinya sedikitpun. Yang harus disesali adalah pertunangan Sasuke dengan pria brengsek yang gemar meniduri perempuan manapun yang ditemuinya. Hidup Sasuke terlalu berharga untuk dihabiskan dengannya tapi tentu saja, hal yang samapun dapat dikatakan kepadanya.

Sasuke akan meredup bila ia bersikukuh untuk mempertahankan apa yang mereka miliki, karena apa yang mereka miliki mungkin tidak nyata, apa yang ia anggap balasan dari Sasuke mungkin hanyalah imajinasinya yang meliar. Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir di sudut mata Naruto saat pikiran yang merobek hati terselip di benaknya. Mungkin memang gadis itu tidak pernah mencintainya dan mungkin... Sasuke akan lebih baik tanpanya.

Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak kepergian Sakura, siang ataupun malam ia tak tahu, terjaga maupun tidur ia tidak peduli. Iris biru yang tadinya kosong menatap langit-langit kamar kini awas saat samar-samar terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

Ia memasang telinga, setelah bunyi ketukan pelan itu kembali terdengar ia segera bangkit dari ranjang. Sakura tidak pernah mengetuk bila masuk ke apartemen sempitnya itu, lalu siapa? Dalam hati Naruto setengah berharap bahwa yang datang bukanlah gadis yang memenuhi otaknya dan sebagian dirinya lagi berdoa bahwa itu adalah dia.

Suara derit pintu tidak dapat mengalahkan degup jantungnya yang berdentam hebat. Setengah harapan terkabul, mahkota hitam menjarah penglihatannya, Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya! Untuk beberapa saat mereka bertatapan sebelum pandangan Naruto tertunduk.

"Apakah kau akan membiarkanku terus berdiri disini semalaman _dobe_?" tanya Sasuke datar.

 _Sudah malam ternyata..._ "Masuklah".

Minuman kaleng sudah disuguhkan untuk sang tamu. Pandangan Naruto tertuju pada kaleng soda dihadapannya, sedangkan mata Sasuke tanpa ragu menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Ck" _Laki-laki keparat!_ Batin gadis itu.

Dadanya bagai teremas kuat melihat wajah yang biasanya selalu tersenyum konyol itu kini penuh lebam. Sasuke tidak lagi berusaha mengacuhkan apa yang ia rasakan, ia peduli pada si kepala pirang di depannya. Kesombongannya sebagai Uchiha telah terenggut oleh sikap tulus Naruto. Sifat dinginnya dalam memandang dunia perlahan luruh oleh percikan kehangatan yang selalu sahabat terbaiknya pancarkan.

"Mereka akan mencarimu" hanya tiga kata itu yang dapat meluncur keluar dari mulut Naruto, betapa banyak yang ingin terucap tapi lidahnya menjadi kelu saat gadis itu hanya setapak jauh darinya.

"Itu masalah mereka" Sasuke jeda sejenak, "lagipula aku sudah tidak punya urusan lagi dengan si brengsek" untuk mengucapkan nama mantan tunangannya pun Sasuke jijik.

"Para bajingan busuk itu.." kedua alisnya terpaut sebelum ia kembali melontarkan kemarahannya secara verbal, "ugh, aku sangat membenci mereka, tidak tahukah mereka bahwa kau-" kalimatnya tak terselesaikan.

Mau tak mau Sasuke sedikit membenci diri sendiri karena Naruto tidak akan mengalami kejadian itu bila mereka tidak terlalu dekat seperti sekarang. Tapi ia tak dapat menampik perasaan nyaman saat ia berada bersama Naruto. Hubungan persahabatan mereka yang tulus sama sekali tak dapat disalahkan, putusnya pertunangan ia dan Hiroshi hanyalah akibat dari perbuatan hina laki-laki itu sendiri.

Naruto membisu, Sasuke merenung, keduanya tenggelam dalam pemikiran.

Diam-diam dia menatap kecantikan Uchiha, seketika itu juga matanya tersengat, susah payah ia menahan desakan emosi yang mulai meluap-luap. Ia tahu, sungguh ia tahu apa yang inginkan tapi ia tidak dapat mengabaikan apa yang sudah _seharusnya_ ia lakukan.

Keberanian yang dikumpulkan tak membuatnya mudah tuk mengatakan empat kata berikut ini. "Kau harus pergi Sasuke" suaranya hanya sebatas bisikan.

Terkejut, dengan cepat ia bertanya sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga sikunya berada di tengah meja. "Apa aku mengganggu istirahatmu _dobe_?" Sasuke berusaha menjaga suaranya terdengar datar seperti biasa namun ekspresinya berkhianat.

Wajah datarnya retak oleh kepiluan. Tatapan tajam mematikan khas Uchiha telah tertanggalkan. _Sial!_ Umpatnya dalam hati. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia berusaha keras untuk memasang topeng dingin di wajahnya, dan tidak pula ia merasakan afeksi yang berlebihan seperti ini, tidak selain kepada kakak dan ibunya. Orang yang dulu ia pandang remeh kini telah menguasai benaknya, Naruto seakan mencekik setiap inci otaknya.

"Kau harus menjauh dariku" suara Naruto mengutarakan keseriusan.

Sasuke tahu maksud Naruto, bahwa mereka tidak akan dapat bersama, mereka harus berpisah sebelum semuanya terlampau jauh. Tapi ia takkan menyerah, sayang yang ia miliki sudah terlanjur merekah. Rasa itu sudah terlalu dalam untuk dikatakan sebagai sebuah persahabatan.

"Tatap mataku dan katakan itu yang kau _inginkan_!" perintah gadis _raven_ itu tegas.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap gadis di hadapannya. Niatnya punah tatkala _obsidian_ itu terkunci oleh safir birunya. Seluruh pemikiran dalam telah terberai dari kepalanya, dengan segera ia menyesali kata-katanya. Karena, lebih mudah baginya untuk menjungkir-balikkan sebuah gunung bila dibandingkan dengan menghapus perasaannya untuk Sasuke.

Pengertiannya akan benar dan salah terguncang saat melihat wajah gadis cantik yang ditatapnya mendadak muram. Keinginan kejam untuk memiliki Sasuke yang selama ini terkubur dalam-dalam di sudut hatinya menyeruak, bagai iblis di sudut nirwana yang mengancam kedamaian.

Sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik ke bawah tatkala biru cerah itu kini diselimuti oleh kesenduan. Mencerminkan apa yang sahabatnya rasakan, ia mulai merasakan kepedihan yang tak kasat mata mulai merambat di tiap inci dirinya.

Saat sinar hangat mentari musim panas menyapu kulitnya, ketika ia menatap langit cerah tanpa awan yang indah, tak diragukan lagi, wajah Naruto dengan seringai menggelikan akan terbersit di benaknya. Itu adalah satu kepastian yang takkan diragukan lagi, sama halnya dengan terbitnya sang surya di bagian Timur horizon. Dan satu kepastian lainnya, ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Naruto.

Nurani Naruto menolak, logikanya berteriak. Sebesar perasaan cintanya pada Sasuke, sebesar itu pula rasa bersalahnya. Bila mereka bersama tentu saja ia akan menodainya. Amarah akan keadaan dan frustasi karena pikiran tak dapat memiliki membuat ia meledak. "Tidak bisakah kau membuat ini lebih mudah bagiku? Kau _tidak seharusnya_ bersamaku!?" bentaknya.

Gadis itu sedikit terguncang, ia hanya menatap Naruto dalam kebekuan untuk beberapa menit yang terasa sangat lama sebelum bangkit berdiri. Ia telah menentang keputusan kedua orang tuanya tentang pertunangan terpaksanya dengan Hiroshi, ia sudah mengikis egonya demi menemui Naruto dan ini yang didapatkannya?

Dengan wajah terluka Narutopun bangkit dari duduknya.

Dengan langkah menghentak Sasuke memutari meja untuk mendekat "kau!?" ia menunjuk Naruto. Dadanya kembang-kempis, surai lembut membingkai indah wajah cantiknya yang memerah oleh emosi.

Naruto memaksakan diri tersenyum lembut, tiga garis halus bekas luka di kedua pipinya semakin kentara. Ini dia saat yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya, saat gadis yang dicintainya berbalik membencinya. Tapi itu tidak apa-apa bila dengan itu Sasuke bisa bahagia menjalani hidup normal, ya kan? Hiburnya pada diri sendiri. Ia menatap lekat Sasuke, kemudian menunggu. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, bukan kata benci yang diterimanya melainkan.

"Kau bodoh! Kau tahu itu" Sasuke menurunkan jari telunjuknya, kedua tangannya kini terkepal disisi tubuhnya. Kemarahannya tak tertahankan, ia menyemburkan kata-kata berikutnya dengan cepat dan berapi-api.

"Tidak kau, si keparat Hiroshi, maupun kedua orang tuaku yang dapat memerintahku untuk melakukan ini, itu, tanpa memikirkan apa keinginanku! Aku sudah dewasa dan berhak menentukan sendiri apa yang dapat membuatku bahagia atau tidak. Mengerti!".

Sasuke menatapnya lekat, suara lembutnya hampir terdengar seperti memohon tatkala ia berkata "jangan katakan lagi apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan. Aku menyayangimu dan aku takkan menjauh darimu karena aku tahu kaupun..."

Pandangan Naruto menjadi kabur, Iris biru itu tergenang oleh kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap.

Sasuke meletakkan tangan kanan di dahinya yang mulai berdenyut sakit sesaat sebelum mengusir poninya ke belakang. "Sial!" rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tubuh gadis itu kepelukannya, ia mendekapnya kuat-kuat lalu membelai kepala Sasuke dengan lembut. Gadis itu hanya terperanjat sekerjap mata sebelum ia terlarut dalam kehangatan yang ditawarkan.

Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di punggung Naruto, erat, sangat erat bagai itu adalah nafas terakhir yang dimilikinya. Setelah beberapa waktu lamanya, mereka menarik diri untuk saling bertatapan lekat. Perlahan, Sasuke menghapus cairan bening yang menggenang di sudut mata Naruto.

Terkadang air mata mengatakan semuanya.

Terkadang tatapan penuh arti mengungkapkan segalanya.

Kecaman dunia akan penyimpangan terabaikan, mereka tak peduli dengan apapun selain perasaan yang dimiliki.

Kedua wanita itu bertukar senyum sebelum kembali dalam dekapan satu sama lain.

~Fin~

* * *

End notes: Jangan benci hanya karena kita tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama dengan mereka. For the records, I didn't against or accept such things. Ini hanyalah sepenggal kisah nyata.

Maaf untuk yang merasa tertipu karena tidak ada warnings, itu demi sedikit kejutan di akhir cerita.

Memberi flames hanya karena isi cerita yang tidak sesuai keinginan hanya buang-buang waktu ya kan?

But I accept criticism. For all reader I'd like to say, minna saiko arigatou.


End file.
